From Me To You
by Junatina
Summary: A series of ficlets from me to you, in less than 1k words. :) Requests are welcome, I do any pairing. The new ficlet is finally here! It's In Love With My Best Friend's crush! :D
1. Teach Me How To Flirt

**A/N: So after releasing my first ever GMW story, I decided it would be great if I also released some cute ficlets, I don't really have a schedule for when I updated these but I'm 90% sure they will be fast updates. :) So here's my first ficlet, enjoy! :)**

**PS: My new story, Life (which I'd love if you'd check out) will be updated on Saturday. :D**

* * *

**Teach Me How To Flirt**

Maya/Riley friendship & Riley/Lucas romance

* * *

**Riley's P.O.V.**

"Teach me how to flirt," I instructed Maya.

We were at the subway, awaiting for our stop to go to school and I couldn't help but stare at Lucas, the new kid. He was just so adorable and don't get me started on his eyes!

"But I already did," Maya replied.

"No you showed me the basics, show me more," I responded.

"Okay, watch and learn," Maya answered.

She walked over to Lucas, with competent confidence.

"Hey Lucas, I know you like me and I like you, so how about we hang out sometime?" Maya flirted.

I chuckled at that, Maya is so confident and full of herself, which is why I love her.

"Actually this isn't working out, let's just be friends, or not," Maya added and then walked away.

"Ta-da!" Maya exclaimed, grinning at me with jazz hands.

"That was awesome but I don't have the courage to do it, Maya," I complained.

"Oh there's no harm in doing so, he's the new kid, not a popular jock," Maya advised.

"I guess you're right," I replied.

I put some hair behind my ear and walked over to Lucas, really nervous.

What if something goes wrong? I don't want to ruin our friendship, he's so adorable. I can't help but feel something for him.

"Hey Riley," Lucas greeted.

"Hi Lucas," I responded.

"So...Why'd you come over here?" Lucas asked.

"I...uh," I mumbled and suddenly fell onto his lap.

"I wanted to say something to you," I explained.

"And that is?" Lucas smiled.

"I like you," I said, right after I covered my mouth with my hands, in utter shock.

I couldn't believe I just said that.

"I mean...," I added.

"No it's fine because I like you to," Lucas replied, interrupting me.

We looked in each other's eyes, it was almost like we had been doing this for eternity.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was extremely short but they're meant to be, hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review! :D If you guys have any requests for a ficlet, post the summary, title and what pairing(s) you want for your ficlet idea, if I use it, I give you a shout out. :D**


	2. The Person You Really Love Is Near

**A/N: Hey everybody! So I got a couple of requests, the first one I really liked was a Maya/Farkle one which is going to be for this chapter, I got another one for Maya/Lucas which I found really interesting but I'm not sure if all of you would like it, so please tell me in the reviews or PM me, what you think about me doing a ficlet about them. I also got one about maybe doing another Riley/Lucas one except in Lucas' point of view so I'll also be doing that too. :) Anyways on with the new ficlet! :D**

PS: I'm so sorry if I don't pick the one shot that you requested because there are some things, I'm just not a person that writes about, so please don't get upset if your idea isn't chosen.

Thanks for all the sweet reviews! I really appreciated them! : D

**Maya's P.O.V.**

I was sat outside school, crying my eyes out. I finally had a crush that I would always flirt with but he literally shouted at me to go away.

It was so painful, I realised he was a jerk. I guess I had no boy that liked me at all.

Riley didn't know about this crush, no one did honestly. Riley couldn't comfort me right now because she probably was doing something with Lucas right now.

So I was all alone, I saw Farkle walking up to me, I rubbed my eyes and tried to wipe off the tears before he saw me clearly and asked what's wrong but it was too late.

"Hey Maya," he greeted."What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I murmured.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

"No reason," I responded.

"Maya, you're lying, tell me the truth, I know you might not like me at all but I care about you, a lot, more than you think," Farkle replied.

I smiled a little, it was a little smile but that made Farkle smile even wider. I guess he would always be there for me.

"I was flirting with the guy I liked," I began.

"Max?" Farkle asked.

"How'd you know?" I replied.

"I know a lot about you, Maya," Farkle answered.

I chuckled."Anyways, he got annoyed and screamed at me to go away and I cried which leaves us to where we are now."

"Maya, Max is a jerk, forget about him, I know that you may not like me, there are plenty of boys who would love you," Farkle commented.

I hugged him, maybe Farkle wasn't that bad.

"Farkle, do you want to get an ice cream with me?" I asked.

"Sure. Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Farkle agreed.

"Let's not go too far, just yet," I smiled.

**A/N: So I hope you all liked it, if you did I'd love it if you left your opinion in a review.**


	3. In Love With My Best Friend's Crush

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, I loved every single one of them, this one shot is Maya/Lucas, I hope no one minds me making a ficlet for this pairing but I got an idea for it that I really wanted to write! :) I'm also thinking about writing a Maya/Lucas and Riley/Lucas story that would have a lot of drama, so tell me what you think of that in the reviews.**

**AND BY THE WAY I am so so sorry for not updating frequently, I had written this ficlet weeks ago and never posted if so really sorry about that.**

**So here's the new ficlet, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**In Love With My Best Friend's Crush**

**Maya/Lucas Romance & Riley/Maya friendship **

* * *

**Maya's Point Of View**

I was at Riley's apartment, tuning her voice out of my head while she kept talking about Lucas and how she had such feelings for him.

I didn't bother to listen because I had feelings for him too and I couldn't bare listening to her.

Yes, we bickered and fought a lot but I only did that because that was my way around boys.

"Maya, is something wrong?" Riley asked me.

I shook my head,"No, of course not."

"You don't seem yourself lately, especially when I talk about Lucas. You don't have feelings for him, do you?" Riley replied.

"What?! Of course not, I hate him!" I lied.

I just couldn't resist looking at his charming looks and heart whelming smile.

With that, Lucas knocked on the door.

"Hey," he greeted, staring at me with a smile.

"Hi Lucas," Riley chuckled.

"Hey cowboy, did you ride a horse today and it peed? Because it sure smells like it," I added.

He smirked at me. "Nope but there was a certain horse that I saw in Texas that reminded me of you, it had flies around her and smelt like poop."

I glared at him in disgust and he grinned at me.

We talked about random things and Riley began to notice Lucas having feelings for me. even more because she caught him stating at me variety of times. I couldn't help but stare at him a couple of times too and sometimes we were even gazing at each other at the same time.

"Look guys, I am completely okay with you guys liking each other, really, it's love at first sight," Riley said.

I looked at Lucas, he smiled at me and I smiled back. It was true love at first sight.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this was complete rubbish but I promise there will be better ficlets and I just had an idea but I didn't exactly know how to put into a ficlet in less than 1k words so please bare with me. Well, hopefully I'll have a new ficlet up soon. So see you guys next time and make sure to tell me your thoughts in a review and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. :D**


End file.
